A Dagger To My Heart
by PhantomCello
Summary: Ginny's view on the day Draco dies.


A/N: Inbetween working on Who I Really Am, i wrote this fic and decided to put it on here. Please note that all the characters in this story are the soul property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and i am just using them for the soul purpose of writing a story.

The day Fred and George died, was the day I died too. They were the joy of my life, and then they weretaken fromme and their families.For many days I mourned for my loss. I would sit in my tent and pour over my sorrows. One day I was crying and Luna was with me and I just decided to accept what had happened.

So here I am, in my makeshift tent with the bed sheets and covers over my head. I am curled up in this little ball and Luna is shaking me and telling me that today might be the day. But who knows? Yesterdat she said the same thing and it never happened.

Just for her sake I slowly slip out of bed and change into my old Gryffindor Quidditch robes, grab my wand off the nightstand and head out to the field. I see some member of the Order and as they glance my way, they quickly turn their heads and begin talking in hushed tones in their small, tight, little group. Luna and I find a place in the grass and lie down, making small talk and gazing at the clear, cloudless, blue sky.

Harry and Ron come over and Luna joins them. Harry and her are in a romantic relationship ever since Harry dumped me. Hermione and Ron are even together. It's hard to believe my romance has lasted though. The man I love started out as my worst enemy and he slowly grew ito something more. Nobody trusts him anymore after what happened in his sixth year. My brother still hates him and I don't see why he can. But then again Ron never sees it my way.

I slowly begin to dose off. My eyelids droop and as I begin to dream I feel a small breeze rush against my face and I eagerly welcome its presence. I dream of when I was little, when we still lived in the Burrow. When there were always gingersnaps in the cookie jar and Fred and George and all my brothers would play Quidditch with me in the backyard.

My dream is interrupted by shouts and screams. My eyes fly open and I sit up in the tall grass. The sky has gone grey and black clouds merge and raindrops fall. I see Draco running towards me. His misty eyes are frantic and I know something is not right. He offers me his hand and I am pulled along as I try to keep up with his manic pace.

We take shelter in a small stone bunker at the top of the hill and hide with other refugees. Draco leaves and he tells he'll be back. Now I am the only one in here as men and women are being called to battle. I close my eyes and they to shut out the noises. The noises of the rain and the wind and the thunder and the screams. Especially those screams.

I'm getting a migrane, but that is the least of my worries as I feel the sturcture I am sitting on is being ripped from its foundations and thrown somewhere far away. I am now at the mercy of a Death Eater, McNair. I could do a Bat-Bogey on him or something but I can't move at all as I look up from my kneeling position.

His wand is ready. He is about to kill me with the Unforgiveable curse, but something stops him. His eyes are blank and he falls down the hill in a heap of robes and Draco is triuphantly standing where the Death Eater was. He bends down and embraces me and asking me if I'm alright. I want to tell him I'm okay, but how can I when his father is glaring down at us. Lucius says something in his long drawling voice and immedeatly, Draco is defending me like a shield.

My protector's wand is ready and pointed at Lucius' heart. Draco yells the killing curse but is too late as he dodges it and pulls a dagger from his boot. I wonder what he'll do with it, so I just watch innocently. The father kills his son. He stabs him in his gut. Lucius laughs mockingly and runs away to cause more misery to some other poor soul.

I am still trying to process what just happened. All I hear now is Draco's frantic, pleading gasps for air and my heart beating faster and faster and faster. He falls at my feet. I turn him on his back and take his hands in mine. His hands are cold. The rain still falls all around us and soon, my own tears start to come.

I'm trying to put pressure on his wound with my free hand but blood seeps through the cracks in my fingers and trickles down my knuckles. He's still alive as he takes his hand from mine and runs his finger down the trail of the tears to my chin. He tries to force a smile, but even that I can tell is too painfull.

The fighting has stopped. I keep calling out his name, "Draco...Draco..." I sob, hoping maybe he won't die. His eyes are blank. His breathing has stopped. I still hold his hand and squeeze it tightly. I'm rocking back and forth, back and forth, biting my tongue as I taste the blood and the bile coming up through my throat and burning it like acid. All this emotion is stuck inside and all I can do is cry as I lay my head on his chest and pretend he's just sleeping and still breathing.

"Ginny...I'm terribly sorry," I hear my brother sympathize as he suddenly appears from nowhere.

"Your not sorry Ron! You never gave a damn about me or him! Now he's dead! Look what you've done Ronald Weasley! Look at it!" Draco's body is as cold as ice but I can feel the heat rising in me as I break forth with unbridled emotion. My brother tries to pat me on the back but I push him away with such force that he falls over and I am clinging despratly to my lover's dead body.

"Please don't go...please don't go," I whisper in a choked voice. My tears mingle with the pools of blood and as I lay him down again, small locks of my hair get a sprinkling of blood at the ends.

The rain keeps falling. All I hear is my sobs and the rain falling. Ron is gone away with the others and I am alone on the hillside. And now I know...

I have truly died this day.

A/N: read it? pleez review.


End file.
